


Seduction

by Eldritch



Category: Cain Saga/Godchild
Genre: M/M, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cain's encounter with Mayor Gloria, Crehador continues to get more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

"What were you _thinking_?" Crehador hissed as they exited out the back of the building. His hand rested on Cain's arm in a way that would seem gentlemanly to anyone they passed on the dark and foggy city streets, but in reality his grip was hard enough to bruise. "That was absolutely not part of the plan."

Cain raised an eyebrow, his mouth curving into an insufferable smile below the gauzy veil still covering most of his face. "I think you are forgetting who exactly is responsible for the plans, here. Sir." He added the last word as a mocking afterthought, as though he were still pretending to be the magician's assistant his clothes marked him as.

The beginnings of a headache were rising in Crehador's skull. "Getting that close to Mayor Gloria was nothing short of foolish, not to mention incredibly dangerous," he ground out. As always, Cain was proving he had the amazing ability to be more irritating than anyone else Crehador had ever had the misfortune of making the acquaintance of. "If he had not been so easily seduced..."

"Oh?" Cain suddenly twisted in Crehador's grip. He backed the other man up against a nearby building's wall, far from the dim glow of the nearest streetlamp. Staring down at the young earl, Crehador became uncomfortably aware of just how well the impromptu disguise suited him. The wig's hair was the same dark brown as Cain's own, curling slightly as it fell in waves over his shoulders. The dress hung close around his thin frame. And the veil only served to emphasize the striking nature of his strange, golden green eyes. It was in the gaze of those eyes that Crehador found himself trapped.

Leaning in until only bare centimeters and the thin film of the veil separated their lips, Cain's smile turned more wicked than before. "Are you doubting my abilities, Crehador?" he breathed.

Crehador's mouth had gone dry. Part of him wanted nothing more than to rip the veil from Cain's face, then bring his hands to the young man's shoulders to hold him there while he kissed him senseless. The rest of him realized that a reaction like that -- or even the very thought of it -- was precisely what Cain was aiming for. "My apologies," he murmured instead. "I should not have questioned the fact that you would have extensive experience in doing whatever it takes to trick someone into your bed."

If Cain had actually been the woman he currently appeared to be, Crehador supposed he would have been slapped. As it was, there was a flash of some undefinable emotion in Cain's eyes. But then he snorted in disdain and turned away to continue down the street. "Keep walking. This wig itches something awful, and I cannot wait to remove these clothes," he called behind himself.

With a roll of his eyes, Crehador followed, and attempted to ignore the mental image of nudity Cain's words had conjured.


End file.
